Cannibal Jenny (Lost Episode)
I was a fan of the cute, weird, and downright disturbing show named Hurt Christian. I personally find it to be okay, not being a fan of gory stuff like that. This happened in 2014, before the release of season 2 of Hurt Christian, I was on YouTube. As usual, I was searching up funny cat videos. As one of the videos ended, I was looking through results, one of the results was an episode of Hurt Christian. The video was entitled "HURT CHRISTIAN SEASON 2 EPISODE 8 (Leaked)", I thought it could have been a prank or a troll video but I clicked on it anyway. It showed the usual intro, except it had a rock styled version of the normal intro, I thought this as strange as usually it would be cute and happy sounding. Then it showed the title card that said in red "Killer Jenny" with a picture of Jenny below it, looking beast-like. It showed Jenny and a couple other girls at a mall, then Dum Dum showed up, being his usual goofy-self said in a goofy tone: "Step this way, miss!". He accidentally led them downstairs, and then locked the door of the room Jenny and the others were in, being stupid as expected. They screamed and begged to get out, but Dum Dum being stupid, didn't hear them. "J-Jenny? What are we gonna do?!" said one of the girls. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry...," replied Jenny. "I miss that boy I never known." It cut to another scene, with Christian walking into the mall, he was greeted by Dum Dum. Christian asked Dum Dum where are the girls, Dum Dum looked in confusion and shrugged. Christian did a face-palm and looked around the mall. Christian walked into a store, it had a sign above that said "Butcher", lots of cutting and flesh slicing noises can be heard inside. As usual, Christian comes out and falls apart, all of his arms and legs slid off his body like a sliced carrot. Dum Dum looked in horror, but soon forgot because he is, well, dumb. Dum Dum walked around the mall, looking for Christian, and eventually walks downstairs. It cut to the room where Jenny was, what I saw I couldn't believe. Jenny was... monster like, she grew claws and had stained teeth with blood. The girls' bodies can be seen, all sliced open and cut up. Jenny begins to cut her rists, they begin to bleed pretty badly, as she attempts to get out. She scratched her nails onto the wall, then growled like a tiger. She had gone mad, what happened? Did she eat the girls? Dum Dum finds the locked room and sees the bloodied mess, he screams and started to cry. "Forgotten..." Dum Dum stopped crying once he heard the voice. He said in his goofy-voice: "Huh? What was that?". "You forgotten me..." Dum Dum looked all around him, but he couldn't find the source of the voice. "FORGOTTEN!!!" Dum Dum huddled a corner, yelling "Please don't kill me." I felt bad for him, but eventually, Jenny came out of the darkness. She grabbed Dum Dum's face and ripped it off in the usual HC-style. She began to eat and brutally tore open Dum Dum's stomach, she grabbed out his heart and ate it whole. Soon, Dum Dum was nothing but a pile of bones and a puddle of blood. Jenny burped and suddenly snapped out of it, she looked around her and noticed she was out. She sighed in relief, and then started to walk upstairs. Everybody looked at her in shock, and then ran away, then Jenny looked at herself and screamed. Then it ended with: "So remember kids, when your trapped: eat your friends." I couldn't believe what I saw, eventually the episode '''ACTUALLY '''did come out, but I didn't watch it because I never wanted to see it again. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Dismemberment Category:Death